Posesión
by LadyVantassel
Summary: Kurt Hummel quiere experimentar la sumisión sexual a un hombre por una vez en su vida por lo que firma un contrato para trabajar durante cinco días en un complejo exclusivo para caballeros que satisface a hombres acaudalados que buscan esclavos sexuales sumisos cuando se encuentra con su némesis Blaine Anderson su vida da un giro inesperado. Advertencias: boypussy
1. Chapter 1

POSESIÓN de JAID BLACK

Hola volví y con otra adaptación de Jaid Black (antes de que alguien empiece con que le estoy copiando a alguien bla bla bla) espero que les guste esta historia y esto es solo una introducción espero poder actualizar un capítulo más largo en lo que queda de la semana

Advertencias: boypussy (porque simplemente me encanta e.e) temas de BDSM y otras perversiones xD

RESUMEN

Kurt Hummel quiere experimentar la sumisión sexual a un hombre por una vez en su vida. Dado que tiene una reputación de profesor sosegado y aburrido, nadie en su trabajo de la universidad sospecha nada cuando firma un contrato para trabajar durante cinco días en un complejo exclusivo para caballeros que satisface a hombres acaudalados que buscan esclavos sexuales sumisos. Blaine Anderson ha sido durante mucho tiempo la némesis de Kurt Hummel. Cuando ve un esclavo sexual desnudo paseando por el complejo cuyo cabello castaño le recuerda al hombre que no quiere tener nada que ver con él, decide comprarlo. Cuando ve su cara por primera vez, tanto Blaine como Kurt reciben la sorpresa de su vida

Prólogo

Kurt Hummel tomó un profundo y reflexivo aliento mientras se contemplaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero del cuarto de baño.

Esto no puede estar tan bien como se ve, pensó malhumoradamente. No puedo estar tan bien como me veo…

Era bastante guapo, supuso, con su pelo castaño y sus azules ojos. Indudablemente belleza promedio más que guapo, pero lo bastante guapo como para tener citas, debería haber estado lle-vando una vida más emocionante. Y, sin embargo, no las tenía y no la años y nunca se había casado, Kurt estaba contento con ser soltero y lo había disfrutado hasta ahora. Le gustaba vivir solo, saborear la libertad de ser capaz de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin necesidad de consultar con un hombre sobre sus proyectos para la tarde. Ser soltero definitivamente tenía sus recompensas. Pero, concedió, tenía también sus inconvenientes. La soledad era el más grande de ellos. Montones y montones de noches solitarias pasadas contemplando la almohada vacía al lado de la suya en la enorme cama, fantaseando acerca de enamorarse, fantaseando sobre situaciones sexuales escabrosas en las que nunca se encontraría de una manera realista. El era un hombre normal después de todo.

Tenía necesidades. Pero en su mayoría, suspiró, en su mayor parte solo fantaseaba con obtener compañía. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo alzando la barbilla, no estaba totalmente carente de compañía, solo carente de compañía masculina. Y, pensó intencionadamente mientras su gato Pavarotti se paseaba desde el cuarto de baño hacia la cocina con un miau, compañía masculina humana en particular. Hizo una mueca, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si se había convertido por descuido en el retrato viviente de una vieja doncella sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pavarotti, pensó gravemente, era solo uno de un magnífico total de diez felinos que vivían en su apartamento. ¡Diez gatos! Kurt gesticuló. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado adquirir diez gatos? Era como si se hubiese dormido una noche como un hombre joven y despertase la mañana siguiente como un paté-

tico solteron …

Puso los ojos en blanco frente al espejo.

Detente, Kurtcastigó a su imagen

—. No eres un solteron y lo sabes. Solo estás… — suspiró

— . Únicamente estás solo y aburrido. Era la verdad y lo sabía. Sí, tenía veintisiete años. Sí, nunca había estado en una relación seria. No, no tenía citas con nadie ahora y no las había tenido en al menos seis meses .Pero en general amaba su vida. Disfrutaba de su posición como profesora de Música en la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York, encontraba las clases de canto con sus estudiantes vigorizantes .Y, pensó mientras inspiraba, no había nada incorrecto en poseer gatos. Muchos gatos. Montones de gatos. Todas las clases de gatos. De cabello corto, más bien pequeños, de pelo largo y larguiruchos, grande y grasosos, y…

Sus dientes se apretaron. Bien, después de todo tal vez poseía demasiados malditos gatos.

Pero aparte del hecho de que era un hombre solo en la sociedad humana, no había nada malo con su vida y él lo sabía. Y realmente, pensó con una sonrisa cuando Barbra saltó sobre el lavamanos y ronroneó contra su mano mientras su lengua áspera acariciaba su piel, no había nada malo con ser

un desesperado adorador del pelo de gato, amante de los felinos. Era solo que…

Su sonrisa se evaporó lentamente mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Solo sucedía que estaba un poco cansado del status quo, un poco cansado de llevar una existencia aburrida y complaciente. Y, reconoció mientras tomaba un aliento profundo, tenía necesidades como cualquier otro hombre normal. ¡Estaba en su punto sexual más alto, por el amor de Dios, el peor momento de su vida para permanecer célibe debido a la complacencia! Quería por una vez solo una vez hacer algo salvaje y loco, algo completamente ajeno al carácter de Kurt Hummel que todos en la universidad conocían y respetaban. Algo descarado y lo suficientemente imprudente para darle una vida de recuerdos que pudiera abrazar cerca de su corazón siempre que estuviera de humor para ponerse sentimental respecto a los días rebeldes que ya habían acabado. Se estaba haciendo más viejo y…

Suspiró. En su juventud, y pasados sus veinte años, siempre había hecho las cosas correctas, las cosas apropiadas.

Suspiró. Y estaba enfermo y no sabía qué ser, aparte de ser un buen chico. Ninguna hombre de ventisiente necesita conformarse con las expectativas de otros cuando esas expectativas no son las suyas propias. Kurt mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras sus felinos ojos azules se paseaban lentamente por la repisa del lavamanos y encima de la revista abierta sobre ella. Mentalmente resistió la tentación de releer los anuncios clasificados que se había visto a estudiar lo que ya parecía mil veces durante los tres días pasados. Pero al final vio sus manos alcanzándolos y su corazón se encogió cuando sus ojos visualizaron las palabras:

El Hotel Atlantis está seleccionando actualmente hombres para trabajar en nuestro exclusivo Resort de caballeros, situado en una isla privada de la costa de San Francisco. La paga es excepcional para hombres (boypussys) excepcionales, dado que solo recibimos clientela de la más adinerada. Se necesita. Por encima de todo hombres cómodos en el papel de sumisos. Las excursiones a la isla duran desd días…

Kurt exhaló un aliento mientras releía la parte del anuncio que más había apelado a el.

Se necesitan por encima de todo hombres con su extraña condición y cómodos en el papel de sumisos. Esta siempre había sido su fantasía, concedió mientras mordía su labio fuertemente. Una fantasía muy grande, de las que lo ponían húmedo cada vez que pensaba acerca de ello…

Ser sumiso con un hombre. Jugar a ser esclavo de su amo. Permitir que un hombre le amarrara e hiciera lo que quisiera hacerle… Era algo que un buen muchacho nunca haría. Era algo que él quería hacer y mucho…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya volví, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, tenía la intención de actualizar mañana pero adivinen?... es mi cumpleaños! ya 20 maldita vejes :P en fin disfruten este capítulo y me disculpo por lo errores nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo

Melisa360: lose es que lo escribí en mi celular xD ya esté está más decente

07DaniDC: bueno aquí se encuentra Klaine pero lo mejor está por venir

Candy Criss: espero que este capítulo te guste J

SmillerKlaine: Loser!kurt me mato xD jajajaja

* * *

El Hotel Atlantis era el lugar exclusivo al que los hombres de negocios de la elite iban en busca de sol, diversión y sexo sin ataduras con algún hombre o mujer pagado, o muchos hombre o mujeres pagados, a su elección.

_Si quieres vivir tus fantasías sexuales más profundas sin que ningún conocido lo averigüe, ese sería el lugar para hacerlo, Kurt ._Tomó otro aliento profundo._ ¡No hay ninguna forma de que cualquiera de tus colegas hombres de la universidad puedan tener dinero suficiente para frecuentar esa isla!_

Kurt dejó la revista en la repisa del lavamanos y reanudó su auto contemplación en el espejo. En cualquier caso, dudaba que unos señores tan exclusivos como los que se alojaban en el Hotel Atlantis quisieran tomar a un hombre con un aspecto tan promedio como el suyo. Pero si tal vez se suscribía a un buen gimnasio y se boceaba un poco… Sus labios se fruncieron. Quizá si se sometiera a una cirugía reconstructiva completa de rostro podría llamar al Hotel Atlantis para tomar un trabajo durante una excursión.

Se erizó frente a esto. ¡Como si quisiera trabajar en un lugar donde estaba destinado a ser el hombre más feo de toda la isla! Especialmente, pensó malhumoradamente, cuando la razón por la que quería ir en primer lugar no era el dinero, como sin duda era la de los otros participantes, sino conseguir un poco de acción. Suspiró cuando echó un nuevo vistazo al anuncio.

_El Hotel Atlantis realizará entrevistas personales durante toda la última semana de marzo en el área de New York. Llame a Sebastian Smythe hoy al 555—3212._

Dejó de leer, su dedo trazó el contorno del número de teléfono impreso.

—Por otra parte —murmuró— no puede doler el llamar al menos al tipo.

Cerrando los ojos brevemente y tomando un aliento estabilizador, cerró la revista y giró lentamente para afrontar la salida del cuarto de baño. Nervioso y sintiendo todo sorprendentemente vertiginoso, Kurt tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras se encontraba andando hacia la cocina, y hacia el teléfono. Cuando lo alcanzó, cuando el receptor del teléfono inalámbrico estuvo firmemente en su mano, respiró hondo antes de aporrear el número de teléfono que se había aprendido de memoria desde hace tres días.

—Esto es insano —refunfuñó para sí mismo mientras esperaba que alguien al otro lado de la línea contestara—. Debo de haber perdido mí…

—Gracias por llamar al Hotel Atlantis. Habla Santana López. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta tarde?

Los ojos azules de Kurt se ensancharon al oír el sonido inmaterial de la voz sensual del otro lado de la línea que tenía un acento que no podía distinguir pero podría jurar que era latino. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tan dramáticamente que se preguntó ociosamente durante un histérico momento si saldría golpeando de su pecho.

— ¿Hola? Es el Hotel Atlantis. ¿Hola?

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa mientras el latido de su corazón subió imposiblemente más alto.

—Muy gracioso, compañero. Escucha —preguntó la sensual voz en tono enojado—, ¿quieres reservar una estancia en la isla o no?

Aterrorizado, y sintiéndose fuera de su elemento, la mano de Kurt voló a la consola de la pared, disponiéndose a colgar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la conexión, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de pulsar el botón para desconectar, su mirada fue atrapada por una fotografía colgada en la pared a un metro de distancia.

Sus ojos se estrecharon en finas rendijas. La fotografía era de él y…

Sus labios se fruncieron. La fotografía era de él y sus diez gatos.

_¡Si además hubiera llevado puesto un uniforme de colegiala parroquial en esa fotografía, la imagen de patético buen chico estaría completa!_

Las fosas nasales de Kurt llamearon cuando plantó su mano firmemente sobre su cadera de modo que no podía volar hasta el botón de desconectar y terminar nerviosamente la conexión —Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel —apretó los dientes resueltamente en el receptor, su barbilla se alzó. Y con la convicción y la resolución de un alcohólico recuperándose en una reunión de prevención, añadió en voz alta y categóricamente mientras sus fosas nasales llameaban imposiblemente hacia delante—: ¡Y soy un sumiso!

—Espera un segundo —contestó la voz sensual con un bostezo—. Déjame transferirte a ese departamento.

Kurt gruñó.

_**Tres semanas más tarde.**_

—Buen día, doctor Clarington.

—Buenos días, doctor Hummel.

Kurt sonrió abiertamente cuando entró en el salón de la Universidad, su buen humor era evidente. Iba vestido con unos conservadores pantalones azul marino que no hacían ningún favor a su figura, una camisa blanca y un saco que combinaba con sus terribles pantalones, su pelo estéticamente peinado y unos lentes en la punta de su nariz. Claramente se sentía mejor de lo que se veía. Aunque de todos modos nunca había dado mucha importancia a la moda.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia el doctor Clarington mientras avanzaba hacia él, sintiéndose como si estuviera en una nube. Solo rezaba para que nadie en el Departamento de Arte y Cultura imaginara por qué estaba de tan buen talante. Le costaba creerlo incluso a el mismo.

— ¿Qué tal está hoy? —preguntó en tono casual—. Lo lamento, llego tarde — ¡_Estaba muy ocupado haciendo mis maletas para mi viaje al Hotel Atlanti_s!—. ¿Ha pasado algo por aquí que debiera saber?

El doctor Clarington asintió con la cabeza, su tono pomposo tan molesto como siempre.

—Realmente han pasado algunas…

El escuchó la prolija respuesta de su colega con medio cerebro mientras se servía una taza de lo que la mayor parte de las personas llamarían frijoles y agua, pero que la universidad clasificaba, o trataba de hacer pasar por lo menos, como café.

Kurt ignoró al doctor Clarington mientras bebía a sorbos de la humeante taza de una poción barata casi colombiana, y reflexionaba sobre la conversación que había tenido con Santana López la semana pasada.

—_Después de encontrarse contigo, Sebastian sintió que eras perfecto para la posición, porcelana. Le gustaría que trabajaras en la excursión de cinco días a la isla que comienza en una semana a partir de hoy. ¿O es demasiado pronto? nos interesan mucho los hombres con tu condición (boypussy) son bastante codiciados…_

—_N... No —había tartamudeado Kurt, su corazón le golpeaba como loco contra su pecho. No había consumido ni un solo día de sus vacaciones este año, por lo que sabía que tenía los días esperándolo—. ¿Él… él realmente pensó que yo tendría un lugar allí? —preguntó con voz perpleja, inseguro de haber oído correctamente. Santana se rió entre dientes, con una sonrisa en su voz..._

—_Pareces sorprendido porcelana_

—_Estoy sorprendido —dijo él en una monotonía desconcertada, con la boca abierta._

—_Bien, no lo estés —contestó Santana—. Además, estos tipos ricos realmente van por los/las inocentes, los que se ven como chicos buenos._

_Su encantamiento desapareció mientras sus dientes se apretaban._

—_No soy —dijo Kurt, pronunciando cada palabra con voz clara y precisa— inocente. Tampoco soy un chico bueno —cortó el aire con su mano para dar énfasis, aunque Santana no pudiera verlo._

— _¡Uh huh!_

_Kurt suspiró._

—_De acuerdo, tal vez doy esa imagen —suspiró otra vez—. De acuerdo, tal vez soy así. Pero por favor, créeme cuando digo que no quiero ser de esa manera._

—_Hmm —dijo Santana sin comprometerse, su tono era divertido—. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no quieres este trabajo por el dinero, porcelana?_

_Cuando Kurt no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se quedó silencioso al otro lado de la conexión, mordiéndose el labio mientras se preguntaba si había dado a entender por descuido sus segundas intenciones, Santana se rió entre dientes otra vez._

—_Está bien. Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. ¡Oye! Si los hombres ricos pueden venir aquí buscando su placer, entonces ¿por qué no podemos nosotros los trabajadores promedio?_

_Kurt se encontró sonriendo en el receptor. E inmediatamente se sintió a gusto con la voz sensual_

—_Por qué, en efecto —murmuró._

Y entonces se había reservado el vuelo a la Isla Atlantis. Para esta noche.

Tragó aire.

—Ah —continuó el doctor Clarington, sacándolo de su ensueño—. Casi olvido mencionar que el Sr. Anderson está en su oficina. —Él sacudió la cabeza, perturbada—. Está esperando para hablar con usted —dijo él desdeñosamente mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

Kurt miró con ceño fruncido al doctor Clarington.

— ¿El Sr. Anderson? ¿Se refiere a Blaine Anderson? —Suspiró mientras miraba a su colega, compartiendo por una vez el humor menos que hospitalario del doctor Clarington. Era la última persona que quería ver hoy, sobre todo considerando que sus nervios estaban exhaustos debido al viaje inminente al Hotel Atlantis esta noche—. Oh no, él otra vez no.

—Eso me temo.

— ¿Qué quiere esta vez? —preguntó con resignación, comprendiendo que si Blaine Anderson quería hablarle, tenía poca opción aparte de consentir.

Como dueño de la compañía de construcción multimillonaria que había edificado la mitad de las torres en el centro de la ciudad de New York , y como un corporativo financiero del Departamento de Arte y Cultura de la universidad en particular, Blaine Anderson tenía permitido más que la mayoría. Un hecho que irritaba lo suficiente a Kurt como para hacer que sus dientes se apretaran simplemente de ver al hombre.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted mismo? —gruñó una voz oscura detrás de el.

Kurt se giró rápidamente, derramando casi el café debido a la sorpresa mientras lo hacía. Dubitativamente echó un vistazo hacia el doctor Clarington, que se aclaraba la garganta incómodamente mientras se reajustaba nerviosamente la corbata.

Su barbilla se alzó resueltamente cuando le devolvió la mirada a Blaine Anderson. Encontró los ojos oscuros y calculadores de su Némesis, rechazando dejarse intimidar por él y sus maneras pomposas. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras lo consideraba, evaluándolo como a un oponente en el cuadrilátero.

Una ceja oscura se elevó perplejamente, una sonrisa de nunca—antes—visto elevó la comisura de su boca.

Kurt gruñó.

Blaine era bastante guapo, supuso. Al menos para un tipo con facha de boxeador. Era un hombre más bien bajo y con treinta años de edad estaba todavía tan denso de músculos como cualquier jugador de línea de base de fútbol. Su pelo era corto y castaño oscuro, solo con un leve atisbo de rizos que se encontraban bajo una gran capa de gel.

El sabía que se había abierto camino a través las filas de la compañía de construcción que ahora poseía, habiendo comenzado desde la base como obrero. Podía conjeturar que la pesada musculatura de su cuerpo probablemente no había dejado su antigua forma totalmente cuando él había comprado a su tío y asumido la presidencia de Construcciones Anderson, ya que tenía la apariencia fuerte y poderosa de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado.

No era que Kurt lo hubiera notado ni nada por el estilo, solo lo intuía.

— ¿Deseaba verme, Sr. Anderson?

La doctora Berry se encontraba de vacaciones hasta el día siguiente, lo que dejaba a Kurt en la aparentemente lamentable posición de ser el de mayor rango, lo que significaba que sería el único obligado a oír a Blaine Anderson gruñir sus últimas demandas. Otra vez.

Seis meses atrás, cuando la doctora Berry había estado preparando a unos estudiantes para su examen de interpretación final, Blaine había merodeado por el departamento con sus demandas. Tres meses antes de eso, cuando la doctora Berry había estado en una conferencia en Hawai, él había aparecido gruñendo otra vez. Si Kurt no lo conociera mejor, comenzaría a preguntarse si el maldito hombre no esperaba a que su jefa desapareciera para poder entonces gruñirle a él en particular. Pero era absurdo pensarlo, por supuesto.

La ceja castaña se elevó otra vez cuando él lo observó, un hábito que siempre lo dejaba sintiéndose decididamente irritado. Era como si él lo midiera —y lo encontrara deficiente. Pero un hombre como Blaine Anderson, un hombre acaudalado que había tenido citas con cada tonto existente en el área, podía mirar por debajo de la nariz a un hombre de aspecto tan promedio como el mismo. Físicamente era inferior y lo sabía.

Su oscura mirada vagó metódicamente a lo largo del cuerpo de Kurt, comenzando en sus piernas, avanzando lentamente hasta su cadera, donde se demoró, y subiendo luego más arriba, a su rostro. Kurt se sintió un poco nervioso cuando sus pezones se endurecieron debido al hormigueo de conciencia sensual que lo atravesó, pero ignoró el sentimiento y rápidamente lo desechó.

Además, se recordó a sí mismo mientras elevaba una de sus cejas castañas y encontraba su determinada mirada con una mirada desafiante de su parte, Blaine Anderson probablemente solo trataba de intimidarlo. Como siempre. Una vez bully, siempre bully.

Era irónico, realmente, que la misma clase de hombre que Kurt quería para experimentar sumisión en la cama estuviera de pie en frente de el, aún cuando sabía que nunca se entregaría a un hombre como éste en un billón de años. No era que el multimillonario obrero de la construcción convertido en CEO* hubiera expresado alguna vez algún interés en hacerlo en cualquier caso, pensó él con gravedad.

Pero si él hubiera tratado de tomarlo para llevarlo a la cama, sabía que habría dicho que no. No solo porque un lío así podría causarle problemas en la universidad, sino también porque Blaine Anderson era la clase de hombre que tomaría el dominio y la sumisión como un mero juego sexual. Era el tipo de macho arrogante que lo tomaría literalmente, esperando un hombre que lo satisficiera siempre, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio.

Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Incluso si era la sexualidad masculina personificada…incluso con sus tendencia homosexuales

—Infiernos, sí, quiero verlo —gruñó él. Apuntó un dedo en dirección a la puerta de la oficina de Kurt—. Vamos a hablar, señor Hummel.

O la estupidez masculina personificada, pensó con los labios fruncidos.

Kurt frunció el ceño con severidad, mientras decidía que podía terminar con la cita rápidamente. Cuanto antes escuchara su sesión de gruñidos, más rápido se iría el gran boxeador. Pero, decidió, no hablaría en privado con él hasta que lo pusiera directamente en su lugar.

—Mi nombre es_ Doctor Hummel—_dijo intencionadamente, pareciendo tan presumido como el doctor Clarington en ese momento—. Y si es un nombre demasiado largo y demasiado complicado de absorber para su cerebro, entonces_ Doctor_ bastará. —Kurt inclinó la cabeza—. No pasé años en el colegio obteniendo mi doctorado, señor, para que me llamaran con ese desprecio, como si fuera un imbécil cualquiera.

Blaine suspiró, luego pellizcó el puente de su nariz mientras recobraba aparentemente fuerzas. Sin duda, una táctica para impedirse a sí mismo tratar de morderlo.

Él miró hacia arriba, con su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos verdes ardiendo en los azules de Kurt—Mire señor…

Kurt se mordió la lengua, fascinado por la vena palpitante en su cuello.

—_Doctor Hummel_… —gruñó.

Kurt sonrió, luego asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo en privado? —preguntó dulcemente. Demasiado dulcemente.

Sus fosas nasales llamearon cuando él estrechó sus ojos hacia el

—Sí —silbó.

Un silbido. Kurt nunca lo había oído silbar antes, y se encontró preguntándose lo que significaba esto exactamente. Era extraño cómo sonaba, el era bueno detectando los humores de Blaine. No era que se necesitara un doctorado en música y arte para hacerlo, ya que solo parecía tener dos tipos de humor: hosco y arisco.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que no importaba, y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que pelear con un Neandertal poco crecido — ¡como estar preparada para el vuelo esta noche!— agitó una mano y avanzó hacia la puerta de su oficina.

Su Némesis se mantuvo tranquilo durante toda la caminata por el vestíbulo, lo que Kurt encontró acongojantemente extraño en un hombre así. Sintió una desconcertante premonición pasar sobre el, esa clase de extraña sacudida que hace que el vello de la nuca se ponga de punta cuando de alguna manera uno se da cuenta de que está siendo observado.

Kurt se puso rígido. Blaine Anderson no lo miraba como lo hace un hombre normal.

Blaine lo estudiaba. Calculaba. Tasaba.

_Él cazaba._

Kurt tragó un poco bruscamente, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que cazaba él hoy.

Kurt no se engañó ni por un momento con el pensamiento de que el gran hombre de repente hubiera tomado conciencia de el como hombre. En todas las ocasiones en las que se había visto obligado a tratar con él, y admitiendo que había procurado que esas ocasiones fueran pocas y lejanas entre sí, él le había mostrado solamente hostilidad, desdén e incluso, por alguna razón, resentimiento.

Quizá estaba ofendido por el hecho de que él era un hombre con un doctorado. Quizá resentía el hecho de que el tenía el pelo castaño. Quizá resentía el hecho de que su opción de coche fuera conservadora, un Volvo sin grandes exageraciones. Quizá resentía el hecho de que…

¡Bah! Quién sabía cuáles eran sus motivos.

En lo que a Blaine concernía, uno nunca podía estar seguro de algo. Así pues, básicamente, era mucho mejor ni siquiera intentar imaginarlo en primer lugar.

Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él después de que entrara en su pequeña y modesta oficina. Le hizo señas para que tomara asiento y decidió ignorarlo cuando él simplemente gruñó sin sentarse. Suspirando, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y sonrió tan cortésmente como pudo. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y encontró su mirada fija.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Anderson?

Él frunció el ceño cuando la contempló en silencio, con su oscura expresión meditabunda. Se miraron en total tranquilidad en lo que pareció la hora más tensa de la vida de Kurt, sus miradas fijas en un desafío mutuo, cuando de hecho no podían haber pasado más de treinta segundos haciendo tictac.

Kurt se sintió cada vez más preocupado interiormente, el latido de su corazón se aceleró dramáticamente, pero en su exterior parecía hecho de hielo.

Y finalmente, por suerte, él abrió la boca para hablar. Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese estado a punto de decir fue interrumpida cuando la doctora Berry hizo una inesperada aparición en la oficina.

Kurt soltó el aliento mientras se levantaba, aliviado. No se vería obligado a tratar con el gigante gruñón después de todo.

—Rachel —dijo Blaine cortésmente, aunque le salió un poco brusco. Casi como si estuviera decepcionado por el hecho de que su inminente conversación hubiera sido interrumpida. Pero eso realmente no tenía sentido.

Él inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente cuando se irguió para saludar a la jefa de departamento, haciendo que la ceja de Kurt se elevara. Esta era la primera vez que había visto a Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry interactuar y tenía que preguntarse al respecto.

Kurt siempre asumía que el boxeador probablemente trataba a la mujer más irritante tan hoscamente como lo hacía con el resto del mundo. Por lo visto aquella presunción estaba errada.

Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si Blaine guardaba todas sus malas maneras solo para ella.

Maldito.

—Es bueno verte, Blaine—dijo la doctora Berry sinceramente, haciendo que Kurt parpadeara. Pero Kurt no podía imaginarse a nadie siendo feliz al ver a Anderson . Era como creer que Who en Whoville* estuviera feliz de ver al Grinch antes de que se hubiera reformado de su mal camino—. Volví de vacaciones un día antes porque estoy atrasada con el papeleo. Me alegro que no me echaras de menos. Veo que Kurti te estaba ayudando.

El se hizo una mueca al oír el uso casual de la doctora Berry del nombre Kurti. Hizo otra mueca cuando él se dio cuenta que el sobrenombre no había pasado desapercibido para el Grinch. Esa maldita ceja se elevó otra vez cuando él volvió su mirada hacia Kurt.

—Sí —dijo él con sequedad, su voz un gruñido bajo—. _Kurti_ y yo solo nos preparábamos para discutir el problema del sitio en el cual vamos a construir el nuevo auditorio de su area.

Kurt frunció el ceño, sus manos se parapetaron bajo su pecho.

Las cejas de la doctora Berry se unieron socarronamente.

— ¿Problemas, Blaine? Me temo que no te sigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza

—Sí. Problemas. El problema es que no ha sido comenzado aún. Mira —dijo él en el tono de voz más tranquilo que Kurt le había oído usar alguna vez—, no me opongo a retrasar a mis hombres por un día o dos de modo que su equipo pueda terminar de hacer lo que están haciendo, pero el tiempo es dinero, Rachel, y su equipo se está llevando un pedazo condenadamente grande de mi tiempo.

La doctora Berry asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo,Blaine. Kurti y yo nos pondremos en ello nosotros mismos. —Ella lo acarició en el hombro, un gesto afectuoso y platónico—. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Terminare de ensayar a mi estudiantes esta noche.

_¿Esta noche?_

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon._ ¡De todas las noches, por favor, no esta!_ lloriqueó mentalmente.

Blaine giró su cabeza y contempló a Kurt como si lo valorara en su mente, como si se hubiera imaginado que le estaba impidiendo hacer algo que realmente había querido hacer esta noche. Y condenado si no parecía complacido por esa comprensión.

¡Maldito!

—Muy bien —murmuró él, mientras su mirada no se apartaba de Kurt.

Kurt se puso rígida, su barbilla se alzó como siempre tendía a hacer cuando se sentía a la defensiva.

—Estaré más que feliz de ensayar los estudiantes con usted, doctora Berry —dijo con un tono profesional y entrecortado cuando alejó su mirada de Blaine—. Pero si quiere que yo sea parte de la presentación me temo que tendrá que esperar para comenzar hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones, dentro de una semana.

El asintió con la cabeza de manera decidida, haciéndole saber que en este caso en particular no vacilaría. Tenía la sólida reputación de ser un buen trabajador de equipo, por lo que no temía que Rachel fuera a pensar mal de él.

La doctora Berry inclinó su cabeza, confirmando su afirmación.

Blaine frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos evaluaban meditabundamente a Kurt— ¿Por qué? —ladró—. ¿Va a algún sitio con un hombre o algo así?

—O algo así —dijo Kurt dulcemente, dejando que se lo imaginara. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que su interés en el asunto hacía cosas extrañas en su vientre. Como mariposas dentro de su estomago.

Nervios. Tenían que ser nervios lo que hacía que su estómago se agitara. La única cosa que Blaine Anderson hacía en su vientre era provocarle indigestión.

Kurt recogió su maletín, saludando con la cabeza a Blaine y Rachel cuando avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Los dejo conversar. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en el auditorio antes de irme de vacaciones.

Y mucha preparación mental para controlar la anticipación del vuelo de esa noche a la exclusiva y privada isla.


	3. Chapter 3

Una mega disculpa por no actualizar lo que pasa es que ya entre a la escuela y estoy haciendo prácticas y todo eso que de verdad no tengo nada de tiempo muchas gracias por sus comentarios me motivas a seguir. Perdón por no contestarlos pero enserio no tengo nada de tiempo, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible

Un abrazo y una disculpa cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida

Todos los errores son míos y como dije en un principio esta historia es una adaptación modificada por motivos de puro entretenimiento

Kurt se encontraba nervioso, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, el siempre había sido una persona bastante racional pero ahora el simple recuerdo de sus gatos lo motivaba para poder llegar a la isla donde sabia no podía tener inhibiciones o pensar demasiado las cosas.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría Sebastian Smythe cuando lo viera llegar a la isla, no había tenido tiempo cambia su ropa así que su aburrido traje lo hacía sentir incomodo; sin embargo Sebastian le había prometido que no necesitaría ropa en la Isla así que eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

- En qué diablos estas pensado Kurt! convertirte en un esclavo sexual de cualquier pervertido que solo te querrá por tener una vagina- pensaba pero al mismo tiempo sus inseguridades salían flote, - Pero si solo así alguien me quiere- digamos que la vida sexual de Kurt se veía bastante limitada porque hey que hombre gay desearía una vagina.

Otra cosa que lo tranquilizaba era que Sebastian y Santana le aseguraron completa y rotundo anonimato y privacidad debido a que los que visitaban la isla no tenían ninguna intensión de que su ropa sucia saliera a la luz. En otras palabras Kurt no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, los clientes quizá fuera pervertidos pero nadie se atrevería a lastimarlo.

Suspiro, a medida que la isla se iba viendo cada vez más cerca su corazón se aceleraba, esto era excitante como aterrado, admitió mentalmente. Dando un breve vistazo alrededor de la diminuta cabina de avión, a los otros cuatro pasajeros, se pregunto distraídamente si ellos estarían tan nerviosos como él. Lo dudaba todos se veían tranquilos, con una apariencia perfecta como muñecos de aparador, rubios, morenos y castaños salidos de catálogos de revistas.

Todos eran perfectos tan malditamente perfectos, - Probablemente tendré que pagarle a alguien para tener algo de acción- pensó amargamente, -Oh bien es esto o cinco días con los gatos. Kurt se enderezo en su asiento, no se quería preocupar por eso esa noche, los clientes no llegarían hasta mañana por la tarde. Entonces solo entonces se convertiría en un manojo de nervios.

Apoyándose contra su escritorio con un Martini en mano Sebastian Smythe le sonreía a un nervioso Kurt - Si no puedes desnudarte delante de mí, porcelana como esperas hacerlo delante de un montón de hombres ricos y sensuales compitiendo por tu atención y ansiosos por follarte- elevo la copa , disponiéndose a beber.

Kurt suspiro y así lo hizo comenzó a desabrochar su saco, su camisa, sus pantalones hasta solo quedar en sus bóxer, sus manos temblaban pero lo tomando una gran cantidad de aire lo hizo quedando su extraña anatomía a los ojos de Sebastian.

- Mi querido Kurt- murmuro el al otro lado del cuarto con expresión monótona – Podrías hacer aun hombre como yo lo cínico que se ha vuelto.

- ¿EH?- dijo Kurt confundido, - No importa- dijo él con un suspiro que casi sonó trágico, - Pero dime que hace aquí alguien como tú, puedo ver por tu ropa que aunque no del mejor gusto no es barata, así que supongo que no estás aquí por el dinero- pregunto con sus ojos verdes clavados en su cuerpo

-No es por el dinero- dijo Kurt con un susurro- Necesitaba hacer esto para mi, por mi, tengo diez gatos en casa y lo más interesante que hice en el mes fue ver el final de temporada de Grey´s Anatomy –

Sebastian disimulo una sonrisa, - No te preocupes, en esta isla nos vamos a asegurar que en lo último que pienses es en finales de temporada- dijo tomando un trago de su copa – ahora déjame verte de cerca- . Kurt se acerco un poco más seguro pero sintiéndose vulnerable por su extraña anatomía – Muy bonito- dijo Sebastian poniendo sus manos en su cadera - Seguro que eso le dices a todos- dijo Kurt con una ligera sonrisa notando que ni siquiera lo había negado, soltó un suspiro cuando sintió las manos se Sebastian recorrer su trasero – Tengo un amigo que ama a los castaños- dijo distraído mientras acariciaba a Kurt – En lo personal creo que tiene un amor platónico frustrado- .

Kurt estaba muy distraído disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones para poder prestar atención a algo – Estoy seguro que tu y el la van a pasar muy bien- dijo retirando sus manos de Kurt – Vamos ahora ve a descansar, apartar de mañana no creo que tengas otra oportunidad.

Blaine Anderson se acerco furtivamente a la entrada del hotel de la Isla, que se veía más desierto de lo usual, su plática con la Dra. Barry duro mucho más de lo que tenía planeado y su vuelo para llegar a la Isla se había retrasado, la verdad tenía que ser dicha no tenía muchas ganas de esta allí de todas formas. Había venido porque su mejor amigo le había pedido acompañarlo en una semana de placer. Sebastian tendía a preocuparse por él como una hermana mayor, pero tal vez tenía razón y el mejor modo de sacarse a ese maldito Príncipe de Hielo de la cabeza era esto, preferentemente envistiendo dentro de algún pasante de la Isla.

Frunció el seño cuando abrió las puertas del Hotel y vio el oasis lleno de hermosos hombres algunos "normales" y otros (su debilidad) más exóticos, el se pregunto que haría el Dr. si estuviera aquí, probablemente menearía la nariz ante el Hotel y se pasearía de un lado a otro con el seño fruncido, los de su clase siempre lo hacen.

Su sonrisa se debilito, en primer lugar no podía entender que era lo que le había llamado la intención del castaño, el hablaba con frases largas y palabras pomposas, pensaba que los hombre como el sin un doctorado, estaban por debajo de él. Peor aún, su ropa simple y apagada, su peinado siempre perfecto y esas gafas gruesas y feas que usaba diez de cada nueve días.

Dios quería follarlo

Él lo deseaba tanto que incluso pensar en esos feos lentes lo hacían ponerse duro, - Blaine- escucho que llamaba su nombre, volteo su cabeza y sonrió – Amigo que gusto verte – Sebastian sonrió – Acabo de acomodar a los nuevo-

-Ah- dijo Blaine ahora entiendo porque esa sonrisa – acaba de llegar un castaño con ojos azules, un divinidad, pienso que va a gustarte- Blaine se rascó la barbilla mientras consideraba las palabras de su amigo. Qué mejor modo de desahogar su lujuria respecto a un brujo castaño que contra otro.

Su parte lógica dudaba de que este hombre desconocido fuera tan satisfactorio como ver el Dr. mojigato rendirse ante él, pero dado lo caliente y hambriento que se sentía, tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. Por el momento. Además, de todos no creía que el cerebrito le diera ni la hora.- ¡Ajj! ¡Deja de pensar en el. La cosa, asno, es que vinimos aquí para dejar de pensar en el, ¿recuerdas?-

Blaine alzó distraídamente su mano para ver las cinco en punto. —Bellas palabras, suricato, pero mientras tanto podría darme un baño y dormir algo. Estoy bastante cansado.

Sebastian saludó con la cabeza. —Te ves como si estuvieras en el infierno —Caramba, gracias —gruño él.-

Él se rió entre dientes. —Ven, te mostraré tu choza. Te réservé tu favorita. La ceja de Blaine se arqueó.—De repente me estoy sintiendo condenadamente mejor. Sebastian se rió cuando él siguió a su mirada hacia arriba, hacia unos troncos cubiertos con algo parecido a la paja.

—No te culpo. Todos los placeres voyeurísticos que un hombre pudiera querer y alguno más se pueden obtener desde esa choza. Pero, lamentablemente, la diversión tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Los nuevos hombres están siendo acomodados en la Choza del Masaje esta noche para tenerlos listos y calientes para mañana.

La atención de Blaine se centró en la puerta abierta y cubierta con paja de una cercana choza primitiva. Miró mientras una procesión de cinco hombres desnudos, probablemente todos ellos nuevos, eran conducidos a la Choza de Instrucción, donde se les darían las indicaciones de lo que se esperaba de ellos durante los próximos cinco días para ser luego conducidos hacia abajo por un pasillo que había sido construido como si fuera un piso de tierra. Blaine había visitado a Sebastian bastantes veces como para saber que al final del pasillo donde se dejaba el equipaje estaba la Choza del Masaje, un lugar donde los cuerpos masculinos eran frotados y magreados por algún joven musculoso, más allá de la vista de los forasteros.

A veces Blaine encontraba todo el lugar un poco agobiante. Era verdad que él era algo anticuado, del tipo dominante y posesivo, y los hombres así por naturaleza tendían a pensar más en su propia comodidad que en la de los otros, pero Blaine pensaba realmente en los otros, y él no era del tipo que deseara que un hombre que se inclinara ante él, sin importar lo bien que le pagaran por su obediencia.

Pero demonios, si hasta la propia hermana de Sebastian y socia de negocio, Santana, había decidido trabajar alguna vez alquilándose en el Resort. Ella lo habría hecho probablemente porque sentía ganas de divertirse, en un ataque de humor, pues definitivamente no necesitaba del dinero. Lejos de ello, de hecho. Y los habituales la habían amado porque ese tiempo había sido el único en que algunos de ellos pudieron ponerles las manos encima.

—Allí. Es el —murmuró Sebastian, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Precioso, verdad?

La mirada fija de Blaine se posó sobre el hombre en cuestión. Le daba la espalda mientras se alejaba. Pero tenía que estar de acuerdo con ello. _Condenadamente precioso_. Con cada bamboleo de sus caderas llenas, ese cabello castaño y piel pálida. Sintió a su pene ponerse rígido.

—Muy caliente

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

Cuando Blaine miró a aquel hombre alejarse, se le ocurrió que su cabello castaño era como el del cerebrito si alguna vez se dejara despeinar, se encontró deseando que la cara del castaño fuera tan hermosa e inteligente como el Dr. Luego se amonestó por querer pareciera a él en todo.

—Quiero masajearlo —se oyó decir Blaine estruendosamente. No pareció sentirse capaz de esperar, pero allí estaba. Solo quería saber cómo se sentía él castaño.

Sebastian se rió entre dientes.

—Considéralo hecho.


End file.
